


Mune ni omoi wo daitara

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Si può sapere che problema hai?” gli chiese, irritato.Kento sospirò, avvicinandosi lentamente.“Dovrei essere io a chiedertelo, Taa-kun. Non hai fatto altro che ignorarmi per tutto il giorno, e non hai avuto nemmeno la decenza di dirmi il perché. Non sono io ad avere un problema.”
Relationships: Nikaido Takashi/Senga Kento





	Mune ni omoi wo daitara

**_ \- Mune ni omoi wo daitara - _ **

Senga avrebbe tanto voluto sapere che cosa fare.

Erano tornati a casa da poco, e Nika si era messo sul divano a guardare la televisione, apparentemente poco intenzionato a rivolgergli la parola.

Era stato così per tutto il giorno, e lui aveva esaurito le risorse.

Gli si sedette accanto, senza dirgli nulla.

Takashi guardava la televisione e lui guardava Takashi.

Ed era certo che il più grande se ne fosse accorto, ma aveva continuato imperterrito ad ignorarlo.

Era andata avanti così per diversi minuti, mentre entrambi aspettavano che fosse l’altro a cedere.

Ma Senga era sempre stato una persona ostinata, e dopo qualche tempo fu Nikaido a girarsi verso di lui, con un sopracciglio alzato ed un’aria a dir poco infastidita.

“Si può sapere che problema hai?” gli chiese, irritato.

Kento sospirò, avvicinandosi lentamente.

“Dovrei essere io a chiedertelo, Taa-kun. Non hai fatto altro che ignorarmi per tutto il giorno, e non hai avuto nemmeno la decenza di dirmi il perché. Non sono io ad avere un problema.” gli rispose, diretto.

L’altro stava per rispondere qualcosa, e dalla sua reazione a Senga parve che i toni non fossero eccessivamente contenuti, ma poi si trattenne.

Lo vide mordersi un labbro e sospirare pesantemente, prima di incrociare lo sguardo sul petto e tornare a rivolgere la propria attenzione verso lo schermo.

“Non ho nessun problema. Te lo sei palesemente immaginato” gli disse, con aria indifferente, senza guardarlo in viso.

Il più piccolo si stizzì; afferrò il telecomando e spense la televisione, poi tirò il fidanzato per un braccio, costringendolo a voltarsi nuovamente verso di lui.

“Non mi prendere per visionario Takashi, per favore. Dimmi che cosa ti prende, perché non me lo sono immaginato, non mi hai rivolto la parola per tutto il giorno!” si lamentò, assumendo la medesima espressione irritata dell’altro.

Nika a quel punto si concesse un sorriso sprezzate; poggiò nuovamente la schiena contro il divano, guardandolo con aria di sufficienza.

“Se non ti sta bene puoi sempre andare da _Gaya-san_ , no Ken?” gli disse, innocente.

Kento sbarrò gli occhi, cercando di capire dove l’altro volesse andare a parare.

Che cosa c’entrava adesso Taisuke?

“Che cosa vuol dire che posso sempre andare da Gaya? Non è di questo che si sta parlando, si sta parlando del fatto che tu...” cominciò a ribattere, solo per venire immediatamente interrotto.

“E invece è proprio di questo che si sta parlando, Kento. In fondo, non sono stato io a dire che avrei voluto avere Fujigaya come fidanzato. Bene, allora. Se vuoi davvero lui, allora quella è la porta” sibilò, indicando bruscamente l’ingresso e alzandosi, diretto verso la stanza da letto.

Senga rimase per qualche secondo fermo sul divano, prima di comprendere a cosa l’altro si riferisse.

Quando poi pensò all’intervista per il loro primo photobook, non poté fare a meno di lasciarsi andare ad un verso di esasperazione.

Si alzò, raggiungendo velocemente l’altro, il quale nel frattempo si era disteso sul letto, con le braccia conserte e gli occhi fissi sul soffitto.

“Sei geloso!” gli disse una volta salito sull’altra parte del letto e avvicinatosi al fidanzato.

Nika fece una smorfia, scuotendo la testa e mettendosi a sedere.

“Non sono geloso. Dico solo che se in realtà vorresti stare con Taisuke, non capisco che cosa tu ci faccia ancora con me” spiegò, con tono di voce che cercava malamente di dissimulare la propria irritazione.

E Senga, di fronte a quell’espressione, non poté trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere.

“Taa-kun! Andiamo, è solo un’intervista. Sviare i sospetti, l’hai detto anche tu, no? Ho risposto Fujigaya perché è la prima persona a parte te che mi è venuta in mente, non c’è nessun secondo fine!” gli disse, andandogli ancora più vicino, fino a mettergli un braccio intorno alla vita. “E poi ho detto che ti vorrei come migliore amico. E sei anche quello, no?” chiese, spalancando gli occhi in un’espressione che voleva passare per innocente.

Nikaido lo fissò per qualche secondo.

Sembrava essere sempre sul punto di ribattere, ma alla fine parve arrendersi e sospirò.

“Sono il tuo fidanzato, Kenpi” gli disse, semplicemente.

Il più piccolo si strinse contro di lui, poggiandogli la testa sul petto.

“Ma sei anche il mio migliore amico, vero?” insistette, sapendo ormai di aver vinto.

Takashi di fatti si concesse una risata, poco convinta e con una vena di esasperazione, ma almeno non sembrava più avercela così tanto.

“Sì. Sono anche il tuo migliore amico” concesse.

Rimasero fermi per qualche secondo, il più grande aveva cominciato ad accarezzargli quasi distrattamente la testa, e fu a quel punto che Senga riprese a parlare.

“Se non capisci che cosa ci faccia ancora con te... è perché ti amo, stupido” mormorò, sentendo poi Nikaido fare un verso divertito.

“Ti amo anch’io, Kenpi” sussurrò alla fine, e Kento annuì soddisfatto.

Non avrebbe mai compreso del tutto i meccanismi logici del fidanzato forse, ma che si amassero era quello che contava, alla fine. 


End file.
